Save the Egregor
by Kilgharrah
Summary: Le projet scientifique RAR011 est saboté par des créatures du monde astral, et l'écrivaine Lune d'Argent se retrouve piégée en compagnie d'un lion parlant dans le monde de Bleach. Malheureusement, le quitter devient plus difficile que prévu...
1. Projet tombé et frontières brisées

**Appartenance : **Bien bien bien ! Tous les personnages reliés à Bleach appartiennent malheureusement à maître Kubo (ainsi que Karakura, et toutes les appellations reliées à Bleach) et la bande de Lune d'Argent m'appartient (héhé, enfin quelque chose à moi !) ainsi que le scénario que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à reconstruire pour que ça soit plausible.

**Rated : **T.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à l'unique review que j'ai eue et qui m'a donné le courage d'écrire ce premier chapitre (mais, avouons le, j'y ai pris du plaisir) et en réponse à cette review : Oui, c'est sûr, j'ai fait très court sur la présentation (d'autant plus que je n'avais pas l'idée bien en place) et je compte la changer après la publication de ce chapitre ! Héhé.

Maintenant c'est l'heure de lire ce premier chapitre, qui est une introduction à mes propres personnages (car en supposant que vous êtes ici, vous connaissez sûrement déjà Ichigo et ses amis, mais pas mes personnages) pour ensuite entrer de plein fouet dans le monde de Bleach. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

**Monde astral.**

Un reptile ailé, un dragon, et un redoutable félin, un lion. Qui discutent à voix basse, alors qu'ils sont –visiblement- seuls dans l'endroit où ils sont. Une brume blanchâtre fait office de brouillard et une brise froide souffle sur eux. Le lion regarde paisiblement le ciel et se met à parler d'une voix claire et sans émotion.

« Projet RAR011*. Ca consisterait à engager un écrivain pour inventer des personnages et une histoire, puis à manipuler les dimensions afin de créer réellement ces personnages-là.

_Le nom de l'écrivain ? interrogea le dragon.

_Lune d'Argent.

_J'en déduis que puisque tu me parles de ça, cette opération représente un danger pour nous.

_C'est exact », acquiesça le lion.

Le dragon dandina sur ses pattes. Il réfléchit à un moyen de les écarter de ce danger. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Lune d'Argent, pour une raison pas vraiment commode. Il décida autre chose.

« Viens, j'ai trouvé un moyen de réduire à néant leur projet ! »

**Laboratoire.**

Deux scientifiques en blouse blanche feuilletaient des pages remplies d'écritures. La jeune écrivaine les regardait, les mains derrière le dos, sans dire un mot. L'un des scientifiques soupire et relève la tête.

« Votre histoire est bien faite, bien imaginée, bien construite, mais vos personnages sont bizarres et peu crédibles.

_Tu veux que je te fasse voir, moi, s'ils sont peu crédibles ? » répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Les deux personnages principaux de l'histoire se nommaient Kilmoryon et Cacahuète. Bon, les scientifiques avaient raison. Ca faisait des noms différents, mais l'écrivaine ne supportait pas des remarques aussi infondées.

« Mais nous allons utiliser ces personnages pour le projet RAR011.

_Et si le projet échoue ? Les deux personnages sont tout de même un dragon et un lion, dit Lune d'Argent.

_Alors il est probable que ce monde-ci explose. »

La jeune femme grimaça. Ces scientifiques n'avaient visiblement rien à faire de l'humanité. Et leur projet était insensé. Rendre vivants des personnages de papier, briser les frontières entre le monde réel et le monde astral ? Tout simplement impossible. Cependant, ces scientifiques la payaient assez bien pour qu'elle les aide.

La deuxième blouse blanche se dirigea vers une fenêtre ouverte en plein ciel. Il relut plusieurs fois les feuilles que Lune d'Argent leur avait données, fruit de son travail. Il leva les yeux et ordonna aux laborantins de briser la frontière entre les mondes.

Lune d'Argent n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passa. Elle fut soudainement projetée au sol et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

**Karakura.**

Cacahuète avait réussi son coup. Il avait troublé l'expérience des scientifiques. Seulement, il avait perdu son compagnon dragon Kilmoryon et il avait un peu… raté son sabotage. Le projet RAR011 contenait dans ses objectifs de rendre vivants des personnages de fiction ? Eh bien, lui, il avait carrément rendu tout un livre vivant.

Non. Pas un livre. Un _manga. _Il dut bien s'avouer qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Et en plus de ça, il avait emmené Lune d'Argent avec lui, ce qui n'était pas exactement le plan prévu par Kilmoryon. Et il ne savait pas du tout comment se sortir de là.

Il avait atterri dans une rue apparemment déserte. Bien, étant un lion, il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu passer inaperçue longtemps. Il étira ses pattes, sortit et rentra ses griffes à plusieurs reprises et décida d'explorer Karakura.

Il tourna à un virage et tomba nez à nez avec Lune d'Argent, qui se frottait douloureusement le crâne, assise au sol. La jeune écrivaine se redressa soudainement et recula de quelques pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ca..Cacahuète ?

_On a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Tu sais où t'es, hein ? »

Lune d'Argent observa le paysage. Oui, ça lui revenait à peu près en tête. Elle avait vu cette ville dans un manga qu'elle avait lu il y a quelques années. Un manga qu'elle connaissait bien, très bien. Mais elle n'y avait jamais pensé durant la durée dans laquelle elle écrivait ses pages.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en direction du jeune lion.

« Ben, déjà, j'ai enlevé quelques personnages, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

_… Lesquels ?

_Rukia et Orihime !

_… Et pourquoi tu les as enlevées de l'histoire ? demanda Lune d'Argent avec un air perplexe.

_Ben, je les aime pas, en fait. »

Lune d'Argent tapa sa main contre son front. D'accord, elle savait que son personnage Cacahuète était un gros boulet, mais de là à ruiner l'histoire de Bleach pour des personnages qu'il n'aime pas, il fallait faire fort, tout de même.

« Deuxième chose. Cet endroit est désert. P'têt que les personnages sont là mais qu'on les voit pas, mais c'est bien suspect, tout de même.

_Et alors, qu'est ce que j'en aurai à faire, que les personnages ne sont plus là ? questionna Lune d'Argent avec un air indifférent.

_Ca signifierait, de un, qu'ils se sont échappés dans le monde réel et qu'ils sont en train de mettre la pagaille, et de deux, qu'on pourra plus sortir d'ici. »

Rester enfermée dans un paysage de manga ? Très peu pour elle. Et elle espérait bien que tout cela n'était rien qu'un simple cauchemar qu'elle allait rapidement quitter. Les personnages qu'un écrivain crée n'existent pas, autant que les personnages d'un manga, d'ailleurs, bien que ces scientifiques aient tenté de prouver le contraire.

Soudain, le lion prit un air sérieux, averti. Il fit reculer la jeune écrivaine contre un mur, et se tut quelques minutes. Lune d'Argent pouvait sentir le souffle du félin sur son visage. Cacahuète prit une grande inspiration et parla.

« Troisième chose. Ca, c'est un avertissement. Tout ce que tu feras ici, la moindre chose, la moindre parole, aura forcément une répercussion sur ta vie réelle. »

Lune d'Argent garda le silence.

« Ensuite, tu ne dois pas dire à ces personnages qu'ils n'existent que dans leur manga. Ils ne sont pas au courant qu'ils viennent d'un manga, moi je suis au courant que je viens de tes écrits. Si tu leur disais, boum. Pas plus de détails. »

_A priori, _aurait-il eu envie d'ajouter. Il venait du monde astral.

« Pour finir, tu vas devoir nouer des relations avec quelques personnages ici si tu veux retourner chez toi. Mais si tes relations vont trop loin… »

Lune d'Argent ne comptait pas nouer de relations avec des personnages qui n'existent même pas. _D'autant plus que tout cela n'est sûrement pas réel, _espéra-t-elle.

« Tu ne pourras peut être jamais rentrer chez toi, et si jamais tu y arrives, ces personnages là vont sûrement mourir, effaçant toute leur histoire derrière eux, mourir de désespoir. Et toi, tu auras le cœur brisé au moins en quatre. … Bienvenue dans la vie réelle, écrivaine. »

***RAR011 : **RAR ne veut rien dire de spécial, sûrement un signe du fait que je sois un gros geek, et 011 indique que c'est la onzième tentative de ce projet. Comme c'est intelligent !


	2. Ombre furtive et épée tranchante

**Appartenance : **Hélas, les personnages de Bleach (Ichigo dans ce chapitre là) appartiennent toujours à maître Kubo, et heureusement la bande de Lune d'Argent m'appartient toujours également. Mais bon, je peux vous les prêter en location de cinquante euros par minute. C'est comme ça que je me fais un peu d'argent de poche, vous voyez ?

**Concernant les reviews/avis/ajouts aux favoris/etc… : **Merci toujours à mon revieweur-en-chef qui suit cette fiction avec attention (sinon, c'est le fouet !) et à mes fidèles amis à qui cette fiction a bien plu et qui, j'espère, plaira encore. Il y a eu quelques ajouts aux favoris/auteurs préférés/tas de listes inutiles/etc… et je vous en remercie grandement.

**Rated : **T (eh ouais je le préciserais à chaque chapitre pour une raison qui vous est encore inconnue et ce jusqu'à un certain chapitre)

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'ai quelques problèmes avec , donc du coup j'ai bien fait une nouvelle introduction mais je ne sais pas comment la placer devant les autres chapitres. Du coup, plus d'ancienne introduction. Sympa le Kilgharrah, hein ? Ca m'arrangerait pas mal que vous me disiez comment faire, d'ailleurs.

Et voilà donc THE CHAPTER où j'introduis notre doux Ichigo, et où la rumeur que Cacahuète est un énorme boulet est bien confirmée. Pauvre Lune d'Argent. Je pensais à introduire un rythme de publication, un chapitre par semaine, vous voyez ? Donc le premier revieweur/commenteur-hors-de-fanfiction qui me propose un jour pour publier les chapitres aura du chocolat.

Et dernière chose, pardonnez moi si vous recevez beaucoup de mails, je rectifie des erreurs sur les chapitres en ce moment xD

Merci ! Et bonne lecture, comme toujours !

**Karakura.**

Lune d'Argent relâcha ses muscles. Tant mieux, elle ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps ici. Personne n'avait précisé dans son contrat de travail « visiter l'intérieur d'un manga avec un lion boulet de service » et elle comptait encore moins nouer de relations avec des personnages de papier.

Cacahuète ouvrit grand la gueule et réprima un bâillement. Il secoua nerveusement la queue, se retourna et balaya le paysage du regard. Personne à l'horizon. Il se demandait bien comment ferait-il pour sortir d'ici. Et en vitesse, avant que son frère Kilmoryon ne s'inquiète sérieusement de son sort et tue _malencontreusement _la jeune écrivaine.

La réponse apparut d'elle-même. Au sens propre. L'ombre d'un Shinigami s'étendit sur Lune d'Argent qui leva le regard. Les cheveux orange vif lui confirmèrent bien l'identité du personnage.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ? tenta Cacahuète.

_C'est toi qui a causé tout ça ? Où sont les autres ? dit Ichigo d'un ton sec.

_Bonne question. »

Le rouquin fixa le lion d'un air énervé. Il avait sans doute remarqué qu'il était le seul qui était resté à Karakura, tous les autres personnages ayant mystérieusement disparus. Lune d'Argent se releva. Bon, Ichigo faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle allait avoir du mal à expliquer la situation sans lui révéler qu'il n'existait que dans l'imaginaire de son mangaka, et sans de plus se prendre un coup de poing.

« Tes amis sont… partis.

_Où ça ?

_ Je n'en sais rien », avoua Lune d'Argent.

Ichigo soupira et se retint de donner un violent coup de Zangetsu sur le sol pour manifester sa colère. Il trouvait, _comme par hasard, _une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue ici et un lion qui parlait. Une âme qui prenait la forme d'un lion, du moins. C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cacahuète souffla par son museau et s'assit devant Ichigo.

« Bon, écoute moi. Je sais pas où sont passés tes amis, mais on peut t'aider à les retrouver.

_Vraiment ? le défia Ichigo.

_ Ouais. Elle, c'est Lune d'Argent. Moi, c'est Cacahuète.

_Drôle de nom pour un chaton. »

Cacahuète frémit des moustaches, se dressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa le Shinigami dans les yeux d'un air supérieur.

« Parle pas, tu t'appelles fraise !

_Qu'est ce que t'insin…

_ Evitez de vous battre, s'il vous plaît », intervint Lune d'Argent.

Ichigo regarda Lune d'Argent et baissa son épée. C'était en effet plus raisonnable d'éviter de tuer celui qui pourrait probablement l'aider à retrouver ses amis, même si c'est peut-être le fauteur de troubles.

« Suivez-moi… » dit l'orangé d'un ton las.

**Clinique Kurosaki.**

Ichigo rentra dans son corps d'humain et s'assit devant une table. Il toisa Cacahuète du regard et s'adressa à Lune d'Argent.

« Explique-moi ce que vous faites là.

_On a eu quelques… _problèmes _chez nous et on a dû… _s'échapper _pour venir jusqu'ici. On vient tout juste d'arriver, et nous n'avons sans doute rien à voir avec la disparition de tes amis. Désolée.

_Et pourquoi ton lion parlant a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider ? interrogea le rouquin.

_Parce que nous sommes sûrement les seuls encore là de cette ville et qu'on devrait s'unir pour retrouver le reste de la ville. Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça seul. »

Lune d'Argent avait gagné un point. Et Cacahuète fut soulagé d'entendre qu'elle avait quelque peu modifié l'histoire de leur accident. L'écrivaine n'aimait peut être pas la science et surtout les laborantins qui y travaillent, mais elle avait l'air de bien vouloir s'en sortir.

« D'accord. On s'entraidera pour retrouver les autres », conclut Ichigo.

De longues heures passèrent sans que Cacahuète ne dise un mot, laissant le soin à Lune d'Argent de poser quelques questions pour savoir quoi faire. Le jeune lion en vint à la conclusion qu'il fallait voir où étaient passés les autres personnages sans que le Shinigami ne s'en aperçoive.

Ichigo accepta de les héberger quelques nuits dans les chambres de la clinique jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent les personnages qui avaient disparu. Lune d'Argent refusa pour Cacahuète et pour elle le repas, ils n'avaient pas faim. Et ils allèrent se coucher, cogitant un moyen d'échapper à la vigilance d'Ichigo.

**Clinique Kurosaki, le lendemain matin.**

Aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, Lune d'Argent fut rapidement réveillée. Ichigo aussi, malheureusement. Cacahuète entra en trombe dans la chambre du rouquin et se mit à hurler.

**« ALLEZ, REVEILLE TOI, IL EST 6H DU MAAAAATIIIIIIN ! »**

Ichigo se demanda s'il devait _vraiment _se faire aider d'un boulet comme Cacahuète et expulsa celui-ci contre un des murs de la chambre. Lune d'Argent les rejoint rapidement, murmura un vague « Bonjour » à Ichigo et tira le lion par la peau du cou hors de la clinique.

« Au lieu de faire des imbécilités comme ça, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

_Ouais, je sais où se trouvent les persos manquants, affirma Cacahuète.

_Où ça ? »

Le lion prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit quelques secondes. Oui, il devait dire ça à Lune d'Argent, mais surtout pas à Ichigo. Et il était probable que les personnages, complètement désorientés, se soient déjà mis à mettre la pagaille dans l'endroit où ils ont été envoyés.

« Dans le monde réel. »


	3. Gardien et prisonniers

**Appartenance : **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo et la bande de Lune d'Argent m'appartie… zzzz…

**Concernant les reviews/avis : **Wohohoh j'ai pas laissé le temps pour les reviews !

**Rated : **T, T, T, T, T, T …

**Note de l'auteur : **Ne vous inquiétez pas notre bande de vagabonds trouvera bientôt les personnages de Bleach, et oui Ichigo n'est pas dupe et sait que Cacahuète et Lune d'Argent cachent des trucs.

Au fait j'ai choisi le mercredi pour publier les fics, ça sera donc le dernier chapitre publié rapidement, le quatrième viendra la semaine prochaine :3

Et puis oui niveau amour je compte faire bouger ça au prochain chapitre, héhé. Fini les scientifiques, on squatte tous chez Kurosaki, maintenant !

**Karakura.**

Lune d'Argent s'efforça de garder un air impassible. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quelles conséquences auraient engendré le projet RAR011 s'il avait été raté, mais c'était tout de même assez inquiétant. Et qu'est ce qui avait fait d'elle un personnage parmi ses personnages ?

« En gros, continua Cacahuète, on va devoir aller chercher ces personnages dans le monde réel, effacer la mémoire de toutes les personnes qui les ont vus, rentrer avec eux, les remettre dans leurs habitations et ce, sans qu'Ichigo ne se doute de rien. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Lune d'Argent espéra de toutes ses forces que Cacahuète avait un plan valable à proposer.

« Mais ça a beau être des personnages, objecta Lune d'Argent, ils ne sont tout de même pas aussi dupes. Surtout Ichigo.

_Bah, on fera avec ce qu'on a, ma grande. Ta vie en dépend. »

Ah, le voilà qui arrivait avec ses grands mots. La vie, carrément. Lune d'Argent grogna et tendit sa main vers Cacahuète qui la serra du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa patte griffue.

« Je vais tout d'abord modifier le temps. Chaque seconde qui passe ici correspondra à un mois là bas. Ca fera assez de temps pour récupérer les personnages sans qu'Ichigo ne se mette à nous chercher. Pour la suite, on improvisera. »

Improviser. Lune d'Argent était une spécialiste pour faire ça. S'ils passaient un an à chercher les personnages, ça ne ferait que douze secondes ici. Bien. …

Cacahuète se retourna et ouvrit un passage vers le monde réel sous les yeux ébahis de Lune d'Argent.

« Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?

_Je viens pas exactement de ton histoire. Je suis le Gardien des mondes, révéla le lion.

_Gardien des mondes ? En quoi ça consiste ?

_A sauver la vie des touristes comme toi qui naviguent _accidentellement _entre les mondes et dimensions. »

Cacahuète plongea dans l'ouverture de dimensions, l'écrivaine sur ses talons. Il arriva dans une rue que Lune d'Argent n'avait jamais vue et se mit à courir.

**Monde réel.**

« Allez ! Les personnages sont au laboratoire, il faut faire vite avant que ces scientifiques et leurs subordonnés laborantins ne préviennent le monde entier que leur projet a réussi, la pressa Cacahuète.

_Comment es-tu au courant du projet RAR011, il n'a jamais été dévoilé à quelqu'un d'autre que m…

_On s'en fiche pour l'instant, suis-moi. »

Cacahuète courut de longues minutes et Lune d'Argent avait du mal à le suivre. Il poussa la porte du laboratoire avec violence sous les expressions médusées des scientifiques qui étaient en nombre plus grand, à présent.

Cacahuète rugit et fit apparaître un katana pour Lune d'Argent par elle-ne-savait-quelle-magie. La jeune femme prit le sabre avec une bonne prise sans savoir trop quoi en faire. Le lion bondit sur les scientifiques et les assomma tour à tour tandis qu'une alarme se mettait à retentir dans les couloirs du laboratoire.

Lune d'Argent sentit son cœur bondir contre sa poitrine. Elle courut le mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'entrée de la salle et attendit les gardes de sécurité qui couraient sans perdre une seconde. Cacahuète et elle étaient en danger de mort !

« HALTE ! PRESENTEZ-VOUS ET POSEZ VOTRE ARME ! »

Lune d'Argent montra les dents et affronta les gardes avec courage tandis que Cacahuète faisait perdre conscience aux laborantins en restant une ombre noire qui se glissait avec agilité.

« POSEZ VOTRE ARME OU NOUS SERONS OBLIGES DE VOUS TUER ! »

L'écrivaine se surprit un côté d'elle-même qui lui criait de tuer les gardes en guise de remerciement pour leur avertissement. Elle resta consciente qu'elle ne devait tuer personne et se contenta comme Cacahuète d'assommer les gardes.

Cacahuète allait assommer le dernier laborantin lorsqu'un garde désarma Lune d'Argent et ordonna aux autres de la saisir. Elle fut maîtrisée par le groupe de gardes et emmenée on ne sait où.

Le lion paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas affronter la sécurité seul. Il était obligé de demander de l'aide à Ichigo. _Au point où nous en sommes, il faudra bien l'emmener dans le monde réel._

Lune d'Argent essayait de se dégager avec toute la force qu'elle avait mais les gardes la tenaient fermement. Elle tendit une main désespérée vers Cacahuète qui dût rentrer à Karakura, le regard empli de regret.

**Karakura.**

Le lion eut la bienveillance d'inverser le processus. Un mois passant ici correspondait à une seconde dans le monde réel. Seulement, il se rendit compte d'une erreur.

Il s'était trompé. Il croyait qu'il avait changé de temps de sorte à ce qu'un mois passant dans le monde réel correspondrait à une seconde ici, mais il avait fait l'inverse. Il le comprit quand Ichigo qui semblait avoir 18 ans au lieu de 15 vociféra des jurons sur lui.

Alors il venait aussi d'inverser le processus maintenant ? Des années étaient déjà passées ! Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ! Il traîna Ichigo dans le monde réel sans dire un mot.

**Laboratoire.**

Cacahuète expliqua la situation à Ichigo dans des mots confus. Le rouquin comprit l'essentiel et se précipita dans les sous sols, talonné par le lion, en écartant les scientifiques et les gardes de sécurité. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Et surtout pas le temps pour Cacahuète d'expliquer à Ichigo qu'était ce monde.

Le Shinigami ouvrait frénétiquement toutes les portes sans jamais rien trouver, et encore moins trouver Lune d'Argent. Il serrait les dents et une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux. Il éjectait sans pitié toutes les personnes qui essayaient de l'arrêter, tandis que Cacahuète assurait ses arrières.

Un des scientifiques cria « C'est deux des spécimens du projet RAR011, il faut les tuer ! » et de nombreuses dizaines de gardes et de laborantins se dirigèrent vers les deux hors-la-loi.

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il s'était piégé dans un cul-de-sac et dégaina son zanpakutô. Cacahuète perdait espoir mais ne s'enfuit pas. Il sortit ses griffes et protégea Ichigo du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand les mois s'étaient écoulés, les scientifiques décidèrent d'enfermer tous les spécimens de RAR011 lorsqu'ils virent que Lune d'Argent ne revenait pas, et décidèrent de tuer Ichigo lorsqu'il viendrait libérer les autres personnages en compagnie de Cacahuète.

Ce qui était une décision cruelle et atroce. Car pour les scientifiques, ils n'étaient que des cobayes sans âme et sans cœur.

Une porte en fer tomba et Lune d'Argent en mauvais état bondit sur les laborantins et les gardes et les combattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ichigo reprit ses esprits et se jeta lui aussi dans le combat suivi de Cacahuète.

**Quelques heures après le combat.**

Un immense silence régnait. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le laboratoire et l'alarme avait cessé de retentir. Ce silence fut brisé par les discussions de Lune d'Argent, Ichigo et Cacahuète au détour d'un couloir.

« Les scientifiques ont comploté contre moi, dit Lune d'Argent. Ils m'ont enfermée avec les autres personna… personnes dans cette pièce verrouillée à clé pendant des mois en me menaçant de tous vous tuer si j'essayais de sortir.

_Ensuite ?

_Quand je vous ai entendus, j'ai foncé de toutes mes forces sur la porte et elle est tombée. Vous connaissez la suite. »

Ichigo trouvait bizarre le fait que Lune d'Argent ait pu défoncer une porte en fer mais ne dit rien. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'était le projet RAR011, Cacahuète s'étant bien gardé de lui dire.

Mais le rouquin savait que Lune d'Argent et Cacahuète lui cachaient des choses importantes.

« Et où sont les habitants de Karakura ? » interrogea le Shinigami.

Cacahuète garda le silence. Ils ne devaient pas se tromper dans leurs paroles. Lune d'Argent parla.

« Ils étaient enfermés avec moi, mais des gardes se sont enfuis avec eux. »

Ichigo poussa un soupir énervé. Il devait courir de partout pour retrouver les autres avec deux personnes qui avaient débarqué dans sa ville en quelques secondes. Et qui lui semblaient très bizarres. Il devrait demander des explications, un jour ou l'autre.

« Où ces gardes se dirigeaient ?

_... Vers les salles de dissection. »


	4. Pleine lune et monstre de mort

**Réponse aux reviews/avis : **Oui Lili, ma fic est vraiment saugrenue, je te comprends lol ! Pour éviter de t'embrouiller, Cacahuète (ainsi que son frère Kilmoryon) sont des créatures du monde astral (et certains auront remarqués que ce sont aussi des personnages de l'histoire que Lune d'Argent a écrite pour RAR011… bizarre, non ? haha, je remettrais ça à plus tard) et ont des pouvoirs qui leur permettent de protéger ce même monde astral. En gros Cacahuète peut modifier le temps et saboter le projet RAR011 qui mettait le monde astral en danger. Mais comme Cacahuète est un énOOOOOrme boulet, il a raté le sabotage ET il a raté sa tentative de changer le temps.

En gros, au lieu de faire passer le temps plus vite dans le monde de Bleach, il l'a fait dans le monde réel (tout en faisant passer le temps plus lentement dans le monde de Bleach), eh bah autant vous dire qu'Ichigo a vite remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose lol !

En gros, en ce moment, lorsqu'il se passe une seconde dans le monde réel, il passe un mois à Karakura. Peut-être que Cacahuète sera utile un jour, qui sait ?

Aloooors, j'avais évité la description de Lune d'Argent pour laisser le champ plus libre, mais voilà comment je l'imagine ! Elle a les cheveux châtain, les yeux bleus (penchant vers le vert), les cheveux en dégradé (assez longs par contre sur la nuque) des mains aux doigts longs qui ont l'air bien entraînées pour écrire, elle arrive à peu près au niveau des épaules d'Ichigo (qui fait 1m80) et sourit que lorsqu'elle le veut, c'est-à-dire que quand on risque d'être enfermé toute sa vie dans un manga, bah ça fait pas vraiment sourire, n'est ce pas ?

Oui oui Lune d'Argent n'est pas son vrai nom évidemment, c'est son pseudonyme d'écrivain ! Et elle a plus de liens qu'elle ne le pense avec le monde astral.

Ouah c'est la plus longue réponse que j'ai écrite, en tout cas si vous avez encore des questions n'hésitez pas, c'est assez facile de s'embrouiller là dedans, c'est comme un grand Labyrinthe !

**Appartenance : **BlEaCh ApPaRtIeNt ToUjOuRs A tItE kUbO… et Lune d'Argent et sa bande m'appartiennent toujours. This is the life. Is no good.

**Rated : **M… non je rigole, c'est toujours T.

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour éviter de vous embrouiller j'ai fait un petit saut dans le temps pour le début du chapitre, donc Cacahuète, Lune Argent, Ichigo sont rentrés à Karakura et les personnages sont tous rentrés à Karakura également, donc le monde est rose, et vive les bisounours. Malheureusement ça va pas durer longtemps.

**Clinique Kurosaki.**

Cacahuète se glissa à pas feutrés vers la cuisine de la clinique et s'assit devant le réfrigérateur avec un air envieux. Il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer de l'absence d'Ichigo et glissa une patte dans le frigo. Il l'ouvrit et déroba à la volée un poulet décongelé.

« Tu voles encore de la nourriture ? dit Lune d'Argent soudainement apparue derrière Cacahuète.

_J'ai faim !

_Mais une créature du monde astral, c'est pas sensé avoir faim…

_Ouais bah d'accord, je fais aussi ça pour embêter Fraise. »

Lune d'Argent soupira. Cacahuète était décidément incorrigible. Et elle n'eut pas besoin de lui reprendre la viande lorsqu'Ichigo descendit en courant de l'étage et reprit le poulet des pattes de Cacahuète qui prit un air déçu.

« Je te préviens, Fraise, je contrôle le feu.

_Je m'en fiche. Sors de la cuisine, tu fous des poils partout. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, fraise s'écrit pas pareil en kanji.»

Cacahuète sortit avec regret de la pièce et grimpa sur une chaise difficilement à cause de son poids de grand félin.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'veux rentrer chez moi.

_C'est où, chez toi ? » interrogea Ichigo.

Cacahuète le regarda d'un air ennuyé. Maintenant qu'Ichigo se doutait de plein de trucs, il pouvait bien lui dire.

« Je viens du monde astral. C'est une sorte de monde des morts, quoi, expliqua-t-il.

_Pourquoi, t'es mort, toi ?

_Nan, je suis pas mort !

_Bah qu'est ce que tu foutais au monde astral ? » dit Ichigo en soupirant.

Cacahuète baissa la tête et rabattit les oreilles sur son crâne. Leur dévoiler ce qu'il faisait là bas, c'était leur dévoiler son histoire.

« Mon maître est mort. J'étais un chat, avant. Je me suis fait écraser pour mourir et le rechercher. »

Lune d'Argent écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang… Il s'est suicidé pour retrouver son maître et le rechercher pendant toute l'éternité ! Cacahuète était quelqu'un de bien, finalement.

« Mais je pense pas qu'il soit ici, franchement. »

La discussion s'ensuivit de l'explication du projet RAR011 à Ichigo qui semblait voir sa colère monter au fur et à mesure qu'on lui expliquait qu'il n'était qu'un cobaye de laboratoire.

Et vu que personne n'avait interrogé Lune d'Argent, elle réfléchit. A l'avertissement de Cacahuète. Tandis que plusieurs années étaient passées*, elle avait su reconnaître la voix d'Ichigo pour se libérer d'elle-même de sa cellule.

Et elle n'avait pas oublié le physique du rouquin. Loin de là. Elle venait d'enfreindre l'ultime règle posée par le jeune lion. Elle était amoureuse d'Ichigo. Elle serra les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Tomber amoureuse d'un personnage de papier. C'était donc ça qui l'avait poussée à revenir dans le manga ?

« Bon, on a retrouvé les personn… tes amis, on peut rester quand même chez toi ? J'ai pas envie de dormir dehors, moi, dit Cacahuète en grognant.

_Vas-y. Dors encore un peu ici… Et pas la peine de camoufler tout ce qui concerne cette expérience à la con, » soupira Ichigo.

Cacahuète fronça les sourcils.

« Tu nous autorises vraiment à nous héberger sans rien en échange ?

_A condition que vous m'aidiez pour un autre truc. »

Lune d'Argent avait presque envie de rire. Ichigo et Cacahuète se détestaient cordialement. Ichigo ne pouvait pas accepter de l'héberger sans avoir quelque chose en échange de la part du jeune lion.

« Bon, vas-y, accouche, dit Cacahuète avec un air nettement moins reconnaissant.

_Tu vois les Vasto Lorde ? Eh bien, il y en a un qui s'amuse à tuer les Hollows à la place des Shinigami et qui a pourtant pas l'air de notre côté.

_En même temps, avec la tronche que t'as, Fraise, même les Vasto Lorde veulent pas de toi. »

Ichigo se leva et lança la table sur Cacahuète** qui essaya de sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter mais qui se la prit de plein fouet. Le rouquin souriait ironiquement tandis que Cacahuète grognait en remettant la table à sa place.

« Bon, le lion, tu acceptes ou tu dors dehors ce soir ?

_Okay, Fraise, c'est bon, on va t'aider pour le Vasto Lorde. »

Lune d'Argent se leva, sourit à Ichigo et décida de faire une de ses habituelles balades nocturnes dehors, ce qui lui avait valu en partie son pseudonyme d'écrivain.

La pleine lune éclairait le ciel, ce qui augmentait la satisfaction de la jeune écrivaine. Les rues étaient noires, silencieuses, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de quand ils étaient venus ici pour la première fois. Le vent caressait les feuilles des arbres lentement, en provoquant un bruissement presque imperceptible.

Lune d'Argent soupira de bonheur. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu sortir en pleine nuit, et encore moins à la pleine lune. Elle marchait à pas silencieux, tout à fait dans son élément. Elle s'assit sur un banc et murmura quelques raisonnements inaudibles sur tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ichigo remarqua rapidement que Lune d'Argent était partie et se dit qu'il valait beaucoup mieux rester avec l'écrivaine plus posée, plutôt qu'avec ce boulet de lion. Ichigo emporta une pilule d'âme (probablement retirée à Kon) qui lui permettrait de se transformer en Shinigami au cas où et rejoint Lune d'Argent en restant silencieux.

L'écrivaine vit Ichigo et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir. Le Shinigami observa la lune pendant quelques instants et commença à discuter avec Lune d'Argent.

« Tu étais au courant que le projet allait rater ?

_Non, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a raté, d'ailleurs… »

Ichigo soupira. Lui le savait encore moins.

« Et… ce monde astral. C'est bizarre. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? Vu que t'es écrivaine… »

Lune d'Argent éprouvait une certaine gêne au sujet du monde astral, mais elle était prête à parler de tout à Ichigo. Il était le seul à qui elle faisait confiance, sans doute parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et aussi parce que Cacahuète ne semblait que vouloir rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

« En magie. Je pratiquais la magie avant, pour retrouver quelqu'un qui est mort il y a six ans. J'ai arrêté, depuis. C'est un genre de monde où il y a des créatures magiques, des fantômes, des trucs comme ça.

_Des fantômes ? demanda Ichigo interloqué. Comme à Soul Society, en gros ?

_Non. Les fantômes qui sont là-bas, ce sont des fantômes qui se sont égarés mais qui ont quand même échappé aux Hollows. »

Il était bien évident que les Hollows n'existaient pas dans le monde de Lune d'Argent. Elle avait dit « Hollows » pour ne pas dire « démons » et ne pas égarer Ichigo qui venait après tout d'un manga.

Ichigo se laissa tomber contre le fond du banc.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te ramener dans ton monde à toi.

_C'est pas grave, en même temps, j'ai voulu rester encore un peu dans ce monde-ci, dit Lune d'Argent en souriant.

_Pourquoi ?

_Hum… »

Le rouquin ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet. Lune d'Argent lui dirait bien à un moment donné ce qui la faisait rester ici, et il ne chercherait pas à la forcer à quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il pensait plus à ce Vasto Lorde qui l'inquiétait tellement qu'il avait demandé aide à Cacahuète et elle.

« Parle-moi un peu de ton Vasto Lorde. Qu'est ce qu'il a de si puissant pour que tu ne puisses pas le vaincre tout seul, Ichigo ?

_D'abord, le fait que ça soit un Vasto Lorde qui ait un esprit de Shinigami et des pouvoirs de Shinigami. L'autre fait…

_L'autre fait ?

_C'est que c'est l'ancien capitaine de la division 0 de Soul Society. »

*Suite aux changements spatio-temporels ratés de Cacahuète, beaucoup d'années se sont écoulées depuis que Lune d'Argent et ce boulet de lion sont entrés par effraction dans le laboratoire. Donc, quand Ichigo est venu dans le monde réel libérer les cobayes du laboratoire, beaucoup d'années sont passées. Mais Lune d'Argent n'a rien oublié de cette expérience qui l'a beaucoup marquée.

**Oui oui, comme avec Rukia. Vous n'avez pas rêvé.


	5. Regard de félin et monde dévasté

**Appartenance : **… hein ? Tite Kubo ? Lune d'Argent ? Bleach ? Connaît pas… *se rendort*

**Rated : **M+ MWAHAHAHAHA ! *se prend une brique* :okay : Non, c'est T.

**Note de l'auteur : **Clin d'œil à ma chère fan de chats et fan de Save the Egregor, qui travaille toujours au projet HOT999 avec Ichigo et Lune d'Argent (te pervertis pas trop Cacahuète2-bis !), à Kerns qui aime bien le petit chaton Kuro, à Nanaomi qui veut Ichigo dans son lit (ça rime, vous êtes félins pour l'autre), à tous les fans qui veulent du sport dans le lit entre L.A. et Ichigo, aux éternels fans de notre Cacahuète national qui fait décidément que des conneries, à Warne qui voudrait bien avoir Toshirô dans cette fiction (tu me diras si tu voulais bien l'avoir 8D), à Yumeee qui ne connaît pas Bleach mais qu'on aime bien quand même, à Lili-le-cake-barjo qui a un pseudo… adorable ? ., aux Dragons Légendaires qui aimeraient bien que j'arrête de parler d'Ichigo et de sa sexytude tout le temps, à mes chers parents qui ne sont pas au courant que cette fic existe (loul), à mon copain de collège qui a seulement lu le chapitre 1 mais que je forcerais à les lire tous, donc si tu es là Hasbeen (oui j'ai gardé ton surnom) c'est que j'ai réussi, et à tous les fans de Bleach qui passeront par là ou tout simplement vous mes adorables lecteurs.

Et aussi au mec qui disait que L.A. comme initiales pour Lune d'Argent, ça ressemblait aux initiales d'un nom de disque dur. I.K. aussi pourtant :'(

Bonne lecture mes amis =D

**Clinique Kurosaki, le lendemain matin**

« Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez comme boisson du matin, vous aimez qu…

_Laisse Ichigo, je vais le faire moi-même, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Lune d'Argent passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, bâilla et ouvrit les placards pour observer longuement ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo. Une voix lui dit dans sa tête qu'il aimait sûrement le thé et elle entreprit de lui faire un thé vert.

Il lui arrivait dans des moments où elle n'était pas trop occupée comme celui-ci à ce qu'aurait été son avenir si cette expérience avait réussi. Elle serait sûrement repartie à écrire d'autres histoires insipides par rapport à celle qu'elle vivait.

Elle ne pensait plus à ce que pouvait se dire sa famille, et elle s'était vraiment attachée à Cacahuète et Ichigo. Elle espérait que cette chasse au Vasto Lorde durerait longtemps pour passer plus de temps avec eux.

« C'est bon Lune d'Argent, les feuilles de thé ont infusé, là. Salut, Fraise sauvage. »

Ichigo lança un regard meurtrier à Cacahuète qui venait probablement de se lever du tapis qui lui servait de lit. Lune d'Argent rajouta du lait au thé et sourit ironiquement.

« Dis moi, Cacahuète, avec le nom que tu as, je ne pense pas que surnommer Ichigo comme ça soit tout en ton honneur. »

Cacahuète fronça les sourcils et se tut. Lune d'Argent posa la tasse devant Ichigo et s'assit en face de la place de Cacahuète. Le félin sauta sur la chaise et posa ses deux pattes avant sur la table.

« Du thé ? demanda Ichigo.

_Oui. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

_Non, j'adore le thé… surtout le thé vert.

_Ah… dit Lune d'Argent en souriant.

_Comment tu l'as su ?

_Juste une intuition… »

Cacahuète soupira.

« Hey, le Shinigami incompétent. J'ai collecté des infos sur ton Vasto Lorde.

_Vas-y, grogna Ichigo en saisissant la tasse. »

Cacahuète sourit.

« Tout d'abord, on le surnomme tout simplement Vasto. Il a un zanpakutô de feu nommé Ryûu et qui prend la forme d'un dragon construit de flammes dorées. C'était le plus puissant Shinigami de toute Soul Society, au dessus même du grand Roi. »

Le lion attendit que ces informations fassent leur petit effet, mais Ichigo ne fit que relever légèrement la tête. Cacahuète, déçu, continua son récit.

« Il était un Shinigami chargé d'exécuter les plus puissants Hollows, mais il a été possédé par un Vasto Lorde à un tel point qu'il en est devenu un lui-même. Dernière chose, et la plus importante. Il habite dans un monde inconnu de Soul Society et Hueco Mondo, un monde où les simples Hollows deviennent Vasto Lorde en deux jours, le Sensen Fukoku. Et il a été créé par toi, Ichigo !

_QUOI ? »

Ichigo se leva brusquement de sa chaise dans un grand fracas, le visage déformé par la colère. Cacahuète osait-il dire qu'il avait hébergé un dangereux criminel recherché par toute Soul Society ?

Lune d'Argent décida d'intervenir après un long moment de silence de sa part.

« Pourquoi Ichigo aurait-il fait ça ?

_Laissez moi vous expliquer… si monsieur Kurosaki daigne se rasseoir. »

Ichigo lança un regard meurtrier à Cacahuète et se rassit sur sa chaise. Il croisa les bras et fixa Cacahuète dans les yeux en attendant l'explication.

« Quand Ichigo a produit son Mugetsu il y a quelques années, ses pouvoirs de Shinigami se sont séparées en fines particules qui se sont dispersés un peu partout, pour finalement se retrouver dans un endroit. Mais Ichigo était si puissant… »

Cacahuète grogna, obligé d'avouer la puissance du Shinigami par rapport à lui.

« … que ces particules se sont rassemblées et ont carrément créé un monde. Un monde où Vasto se réfugia, soulagé de pouvoir échapper aux Shinigami assassins. Le Sensen Fukoku. »

Ichigo resta silencieux.

« Et alors ? Ichigo n'a pas fait exprès de faire ça, on ne va pas lui gueuler dessus pour ça. On n'a juste qu'à détruire ce monde. » dit Lune d'Argent.

Le rouquin se leva sans un mot, enfila une veste et sortit dehors en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Lune d'Argent préféra le laisser à l'air libre plutôt que de le suivre et essayer de le calmer au risque de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Cacahuète ?

_Oui ?

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le projet RAR011 a échoué, marmonna Lune d'Argent. »

Cacahuète se délogea de sa chaise.

« C'est-à-dire ?

_A la base, on était sensés rendre les personnages de MON récit vivants, et les amener dans NOTRE monde. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, non seulement on a atterri dans un _manga, _ce qui est loin de ce que j'écris, mais en plus ce n'est même pas dans notre monde.

_Eh bien, à vrai dire… »

Cacahuète dandina sur ses pattes, gêné.

« C'est moi qui ai saboté le projet RAR011.

_P…pourquoi ?

_Votre projet représente un danger pour le monde astral. Rendre des personnages de fiction vivants est extrêmement difficile et se base sur l'imagination d'une personne présente dans la salle, quitte à la contrôler entièrement. Cette personne, c'était toi. »

Lune d'Argent resta muette. Elle savait que les scientifiques voulaient la manipuler, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils avaient atterri à l'intérieur même de Bleach et pourquoi ça représentait un danger pour Cacahuète.

« L'imagination des humains est tellement grande, continua le jeune lion, qu'elle atteint le monde astral même, ce qui est très impressionnant. Et toi, tu as tellement d'imagination que la manipuler comme l'aurait fait ces scientifiques aurait brisé notre monde. Mon frère ne pouvait pas te tuer, c'était barbare.

_Ton frère… Kilmoryon ?

_Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Cacahuète.

_U…une intuition. »

Lune d'Argent mentait. Cacahuète et Kilmoryon étaient les deux personnages principaux de la fiction qui était attribuée au projet.

« Bref. J'ai essayé de saboter le projet et ça a quelque peu raté. La machine étant toujours reliée à ton esprit, elle est allée chercher ton imagination même jusqu'à l'âge de tes douze ans.

_Mais… j'ai dix-huit ans ! protesta Lune d'Argent.

_Oui, mais à douze ans, tu lisais bien Bleach, pas vrai ?

_Je m'en souviens même pas…

_La machine, si. Et nous voilà embarqués dans ta propre imagination et celle de l'auteur de ce manga. »

Lune d'Argent était enfermée dans sa propre imagination. Les personnages de sa fiction étaient réels. Le projet avait été saboté. Sortir d'ici serait difficile. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à encaisser le fait qu'elle était dans un manga, alors là…

« Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois pas nouer de relation trop poussée avec les personnages qui vivent ici. Ils te retiendraient. Dans ton propre esprit. Comme un piège. Et tu n'en ressortirais probablement jamais. » finit Cacahuète.

L'écrivaine serra les dents. C'était déjà fait. Ichigo la retenait déjà ici. C'était fini, elle ne reverrait plus jamais le monde réel. Elle était amoureuse de sa propre imagination !

Quelques minutes après la fin de la discussion, Ichigo rentra à nouveau, mais sous forme de Shinigami.

« Lune d'Argent, prends un katana et ramène toi vite fait !

_Entendu… »

Lune d'Argent ne savait pas pourquoi Ichigo semblait autant pressé, et elle ne le cherchait pas à le savoir. Ses gestes étaient robotiques, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, et elle détestait la lumière du soleil. Elle attacha le fourreau du katana sur son dos et suivit Ichigo dehors, laissant Cacahuète à l'intérieur.

« Regarde là-bas. » ordonna Ichigo.

Lune d'Argent releva le regard et recula de quelques pas quand elle vit quelque chose d'anormal. Le ciel devenait noir et cette couleur infernale prenait de la largeur sur toute la voûte céleste.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_C'est le Vasto Lorde ! »

Le ciel devenu entièrement noir, toutes les rues étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et les yeux de Lune d'Argent brillaient étrangement comme deux pierres précieuses, vifs et scrutant chaque détail.

« Un Vasto Lorde capable de faire ça ? Il doit être…

_Extrêmement puissant. » acheva le Shinigami.

Lune d'Argent regardait dans tous les sens, sa vue augmentée par l'obscurité comme s'il faisait déjà nuit. Les immeubles disparaissaient, remplacés par le vide, les rues se transformaient en sable et ils se trouvèrent transportés dans un désert vide de toute existence qui ressemblait à celui du Hueco Mondo.

« Ichigo !

_J'en sais pas plus que toi ! »

L'écrivaine paniquait à chaque seconde passée où des milliers de paires d'yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, les masques de Hollow luisant à la lumière de la nouvelle lune. Ichigo dégaina aussitôt Zangetsu, dénué de la peur qu'éprouvait Lune d'Argent.

« C'est le Sensen Fukoku ! » s'écria l'écrivaine.


	6. Chat noir et yeux des enfers

**Appartenance : **TITE KUBO ET MOI ! *hurle et part en courant mais se fait choper par un des infirmiers de l'asile le plus proche*

**Rating : **T toujours. Toujours.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bien bien bien, non rassurez vous Ichigo ne va pas foutre de claque à la pauvre Lune d'Argent bien qu'on sache qu'il en est à deux doigts parce qu'il a un tact légendaire. Je doute que beaucoup de personnes me lisent en ce moment parce que je n'ai que 3 ou 4 reviews (REVIEWEZ MOI ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! PAR PITIÉ ! JE VOUS DONNE MÊME DE L'ARGENT EN ÉCHANGE, ALLEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !) mais je continue tout de même cette fiction dans l'espoir que quelqu'un soit intéressé par mes modestes personnages enfermés dans un manga par le pur des hasards (merci Cacahuète)

Bonne lecture et REVIEWEZ MOI PAR PITIÉ D8

**Désert du Sensen Fukoku.**

Ichigo observa les Hollows qui s'amassaient autour d'eux et se jeta sur eux sans avoir vraiment de plan, sous le regard exaspéré de Lune d'Argent qui avait déjà compris depuis bien longtemps qu'Ichigo agissait avant de réfléchir.

L'écrivaine décida de chercher le Vasto Lorde du regard pendant que le rouquin s'occupait des nombreux Hollows. Elle le vit. Du moins, seulement ses yeux rouges qui brillaient dans l'ombre sous sa capuche, et qui disparurent peu à peu tandis que Vasto s'éloignait de ses Hollows.

Lune d'Argent se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le suivre, n'étant pas un Shinigami et encore moins un combattant à sa taille. Elle se retourna soudainement quand elle entendit une détonation. Elle vit une lumière rouge qui s'apparentait à un Cero mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience comme quand les scientifiques avaient démarré cette « maudite » machine, un jour lointain…

**Quelque part dans le Sensen Fukoku.**

Ichigo lui aussi touché par le Cero, allongé au sol, ouvrit les yeux et put voir Lune d'Argent assise à même le sable en train d'attendre patiemment. Ils étaient abrités par une sorte de grotte. Le Shinigami put voir qu'il avait été soigné par il-ne-savait-quoi.

« Ah, tu es réveillé.

_Quelle bonne vue, maugréa Ichigo.

_Si seulement tu savais où on était…

_Où ?

_Dans la tanière de ton Vasto Lorde même. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Qui m'a soigné, alors ? interrogea t-il.

_C'est moi. Du moins, quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine. C'est le Vasto Lorde qui nous a ramenés ici.

_Mais… il aurait dû nous tuer, je comprends pas. »

Lune d'Argent se releva, avec l'air de ne pas plus en savoir que le rouquin. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du repaire de Vasto.

« Eh, je t'ai apporté un nouvel ami ! »

Elle sortit avant de rentrer à nouveau avec un petit chaton noir dans les bras, aux yeux bleus, un ruban rouge autour du cou, miaulant calmement.

Lune d'Argent sourit.

« A quoi il va servir ? questionna Ichigo.

_A rien, mais je pensais qu'un petit peu de compagnie animale autre que Cacahuète te ferait plaisir… répondit Lune d'Argent en perdant son sourire.

_Ah, mais fais pas cette tête là ! Je l'aime bien ton chaton ! »

L'écrivaine déposa le chaton noir qui monta sur la couche du rouquin. Le bébé chat regarda son nouveau maître d'un air interloqué avant de remuer ses moustaches, de lever ses pattes arrière et de se blottir contre son nouveau maître en ronronnant.

« Il s'appelle Kuro. Enfin, je l'ai appelé Kuro », ajouta Lune d'Argent.

Ichigo prit le chaton dans ses mains en le fixant longuement.

« Tu veux changer son nom ?

_Non, celui là lui va très bien » répondit Ichigo.

Lune d'Argent n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des pas lourds claquaient contre le sable, le faisant gicler de toutes parts. Une main griffue, blanche, parcourue d'une ligne rouge sur l'index, se posa sur la paroi de la grotte.

C'était le Vasto Lorde, vêtu d'une tunique de Shinigami avec capuche lui couvrant la tête, ne laissant entrevoir que ses yeux menaçants. Il portait un zanpakutô rouge à la ceinture, non-libéré. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges mais jaunes. Et sa voix était grave et menaçante, à la résonnance double.

« Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo et une humaine de passage ici, bientôt rejoints par le lion du monde astral…

_Tu veux te battre contre moi ? » lança Ichigo, reposant Kuro et jaugeant le Hollow du regard.

Vasto dégaina son zanpakutô et en plaça la pointe sur le cou du rouquin qui ne recula pas pour autant.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi, Shinigami, mais je peux te tuer s'il le faut, avertit calmement le Vasto Lorde.

_Ouais, c'est ça ! »

Ichigo se leva, prit son épée Zangetsu et se mit en garde, le regard enflammé par la colère. Lune d'Argent jugea plus utile de s'aplatir dans un coin en attendant la fin du combat tandis que Vasto gardait toujours le sabre bas.

Le Shinigami remplaçant se jeta sur Vasto. Celui-ci s'écarta d'un bond, Ichigo se reprit rapidement malgré le poids de son zanpakutô. Il donna un coup au Vasto Lorde qui contra avec sa propre épée dans un grand bruit d'acier.

Ichigo réussit à trouver une ouverture dans la défensive de Vasto et lui donna un coup d'épée dans les côtes qui traversa le kimono et alla jusqu'à sa peau. L'Hollow minimisa les dégâts en se plaçant de côté, laissant échapper un « Intéressant… ».

Ils allaient se foncer dessus à nouveau quand un troisième katana empêcha les leurs de se heurter. Les deux combattants tournèrent la tête vers une Lune d'Argent en colère.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des humains, à la base, ne vous entre-tuez pas comme des bêtes ! »

Ichigo fut le premier à retirer son zanpakutô, en lançant un regard noir à l'ancien capitaine Shinigami.

Vasto rengaina son épée, regarda Lune d'Argent et partit en bouchant l'entrée de son repaire par on-ne-sait-quel-sortilège.

Ichigo frappa la paroi de la grotte de son poing.

« T'es contente ? Maintenant on peut plus sortir !

_Désolée… » murmura Lune d'Argent.

.La jeune femme préféra se tenir éloignée des armes à lame tranchante et s'accroupit auprès de Kuro en se blottissant dans un coin. Écrire. Elle voulait écrire. Comme elle le faisait si souvent. Ce qui lui permettait de se détendre l'esprit et de plonger dans sa propre imagination.

Elle voulait entendre le griffonnement du stylo-plume sur le papier.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester dans le monde des humains. Si elle n'avait pas participé à cette expérience, elle serait probablement à une dédicace en train de brandir son dernier best-seller d'heroic fantasy.

De l'heroic fantasy. Elle écrivait. Elle ne dessinait pas. Elle ne dessinait pas de manga ! Et elle leur donnait encore moins la vie !

Et elle était fatiguée. Elle en avait assez de tous ces combats. Elle préférait se faufiler parmi les ombres de la nuit plutôt qu'entendre les claquements de lames d'acier.

Elle caressa une dernière fois le chaton noir et s'endormit.


	7. Esprit embrouillé et insoupçon

**Appartenance : **Ichigo et sa bande est à Tite Kubo, Lune d'Argent et sa bande sont à moi. Eh ouais. (Et Vasto est partagé entre nous deux huhu.) Tu veux pas me donner tes personnages Tite ?

**Rated : **Hm, vu la fin de ce chapitre, j'aurais été tenté de mettre autre chose, mais laissons T. (ten-T ! muhahaha… comment ça c'était nul ?)

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour ceux qui ont lu le preview oui c'est bien Ichigo qui a mis Lune d'Argent dans le lit xD (dit comme ça, on dirait que ça prend une tournure perverse… hum hum…) Pas grand-chose à dire, bonne lecture donc :D (juste avant de repartir à l'école, je suis gentil hein, surtout pour un chapitre aussi croustillant, et heup ça fait crac sous la dent, comme les cracottes ! 8D) … Oui je suis dingue, et non c'est juste *CRAC*, le crac crac ça sera pour plus tard, n'est ce pas la fan de chat ?

**Sensen Fukoku.**

Lune d'Argent à son réveil eut l'heureuse constation qu'elle se trouvait bien couchée dans un lit et enveloppée dans un drap, Kuro dormant silencieusement dans un coin de la grotte. Elle put aussi constater que des moustaches lui chatouillaient la joue et elle eut la moins heureuse constatation que c'était le boulet du groupe, Cacahuète, qui avait réussi tout de même à les rejoindre au Sensen Fukoku.

L'écrivaine murmura un vague bonjour à Cacahuète, lança un salut plus joyeux à Ichigo avant de s'asseoir et de fixer le lion dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'ils ne disent un mot. Elle finit par lancer :

"Alors, gros boulet, tu as réussi à pas rater ta téléportation cette fois ?

_C'est Ichigo le boulet !"

Lune d'Argent soupira. Cacahuète adorait remettre toutes ses fautes et toutes ses charges sur le pauvre Ichigo qui devait lui donner quelques coups de poing bien placés pour que le jeune lion se calme.

Lune d'Argent ne put pas en dire plus ni bouger, que Vasto fit une entrée dans la grotte humide. Il regarda Ichigo sans trop d'émotion dans ses yeux de brasier de l'enfer et s'assit face à Lune d'Argent.

"Jeune femme, je te remercie pour avoir arrêté ce combat inutile hier soir.

_... Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"

Le Vasto Lorde se releva, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la réponse sèche de Lune d'Argent. Il croisa les bras et recula pour faire face cette fois aux trois personnes qu'il avait enfermées dans son sombre repaire.

"J'ai besoin de vous. Plutôt, du Shinigami.

_Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, le Vasto Lorde ? Que je te refasse une coupe au niveau de tes cornes ? cracha Ichigo.

_Non, autre chose.

_Qu'Ichigo vous présente comme innocent à Soul Society ? supposa Lune d'Argent.

_Pas du tout. Que vous éradiquiez les Vasto Lorde qui me menacent chaque jour de mort pour récupérer leur chef que j'ai affronté.

_En échange ? demanda Ichigo.

_Je vous donne des informations. Sur pourquoi vous êtes ici. Qui êtes-vous réellement, qui sont ces scientifiques qui ont organisé le projet RAR011, les mondes qui existent, et sur le danger qui nous menace tous, humains comme animaux et simples personnages imaginaires."

La proposition était alléchante, extrêmement alléchante. Mais Ichigo et Lune d'Argent flairaient le piège. Comment un simple Vasto Lorde issu lui aussi d'un manga pouvait-il savoir tout ça et surtout connaître le projet RAR011 ?

Mais apparemment, le Vasto Lorde ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus d'informations à ce sujet tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas aidé à en savoir plus sur ces groupes de Vasto Lorde qui attaquaient son repère chaque jour.

Ichigo sembla réfléchir et consentit au marché de Vasto, qui disposa en leur laissant quelques heures pour se préparer à affronter les redoutables Hollows. Le Shinigami étant déjà prêt, Lune d'Argent tenta de rendre plus tranchante la lame de son katana avec une simple pierre de forge prêtée par Vasto.

Cacahuète s'assit devant eux et garda le silence quelques minutes avant de parler.

« Eh, les deux guerriers. Je fais partie du passé de Vasto.

_Comment ça ? demanda Ichigo.

_C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'il ne se transforme pas totalement en Vasto Lorde. De ce fait, les deux âmes se sont superposées. C'est pour ça qu'on entend deux voix quand il parle. On entend la voix qu'il avait quand il était encore Shinigami et la voix du Vasto Lorde qui l'a possédé. Si je n'avais pas fait ça, Vasto serait réellement un criminel et un grand danger pour Soul Society. »

Lune d'Argent détailla le jeune lion. Il cachait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses par rapport à son identité. Et elle espérait sincèrement que Vasto leur en révèlerait plus sur l'identité de ces personnages. … Et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ichigo.

Elle pensait que même si Ichigo était Satan déguisé, elle ne pourrait stopper ses sentiments. Son amour pour sa propre imagination lui triturait l'esprit comme jamais, elle qui croyait tout connaître sur les sentiments humains.

Et une voix venue de nulle part prononça une phrase dans son esprit. « Tu as plus de liens avec eux que tu ne le crois, Lune d'Argent. »

L'écrivaine se leva, attacha son katana à son dos en grinçant des dents. Elle se dirigea vers Ichigo, plongea son regard dans ses yeux ambrés comme si elle voulait y déceler un démon dansant dans les flammes de l'enfer. Mais ce qu'elle vit, n'était rien que son amour farfelu pour lui.

« Je reviens… Ichigo… Cacahuète… »

**Désert du Sensen Fukoku.**

Lune d'Argent marchait depuis des dizaines de minutes dans le sable brûlant, bravant les vents du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se demandait comment Vasto pouvait vivre dans cet enfer. Et elle s'attendait presque à voir le sable prendre feu.

Dans sa vie en dehors de l'expérience RAR011, elle habitait dans un endroit chaud, où elle passait ses journées près de la mer à écrire ses histoires et à créer ses personnages. Mais ici, il n'y avait pas un seul point d'eau, et sa gorge se desséchait à chaque pas.

Et enfin, elle les vit. Ces ombres mouvantes qui se déplaçaient en Sonido plus rapides que la lumière. Lune d'Argent se demandait encore pourquoi elle, humaine sans pouvoirs particuliers, était allée affronter de terribles Vasto Lorde sans l'aide d'Ichigo, le Shinigami qui avait détruit les Espada et vaincu leur maître Aizen, ou de Cacahuète, qui était le maître du Feu et de la Vitesse et qui aurait bien pu devancer rapidement les Sonido des Vasto Lorde.

Lune d'Argent poussa un cri de sa voix rauque et desséchée par le sable, ressemblant à un mélange entre un rugissement menaçant de dragon ou un feulement de chat en colère.

Les Vasto Lorde se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle et ne virent en son âme qu'une appétissante nourriture. Lune d'Argent dégaina son katana et se mit en position de défense, ne savant pas trop où elle avait puisé ses connaissances de combat.

Un Vasto Lorde aux rayures vertes rugit en écartant ses mâchoires s'apparentant à celles d'un squelette humain. La jeune femme rassembla ses forces affaiblies et tendit la pointe du katana vers le monstre.

L'Hollow se jeta sur elle à griffes sorties et la renversa au sol. Lune d'Argent était venue pour se faire tuer. Voilà pourquoi elle avait quitté ce repaire. Alors elle s'apprêtait à ne pas se défendre quand une voix déterminée surgit de nouveau dans son esprit.

« Tu raterais bien des choses si tu mourrais maintenant ! Bats-toi ne serait-ce que pour entretenir l'imagination des hommes ! »

Lune d'Argent sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu. Elle réussit à bloquer les griffes du Vasto Lorde et affronta la gigantesque force du monstre.

« Bats-toi ! Tu peux te battre contre ces monstres ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne dois pas mourir ! Des personnes ont besoin de toi ! »

L'écrivaine se sentait de plus en plus puissante. Elle gratta le sable de son pied et réussit à se relever tout en bloquant les griffes du Vasto Lorde, qui était étonné de ne pas pouvoir briser la lame du katana qui était dépourvu de pouvoir.

« Continue ! Ici c'est toi le maître ! Ici tu peux éveiller tes pouvoirs si seulement tu puisais dans ton imagination encore un peu ! »

Le monstre redoubla de rugissements et forma un puissant Cero entre ses doigts. Lune d'Argent avait peur au fond d'elle mais la voix sortie de nulle part l'encourageait à vivre ce combat.

Et l'éternel soleil affaiblissait sa lumière, le ciel se recouvrait de nuages et devenait de plus en plus foncé. Le soleil devint lune et les yeux de Lune d'Argent brillaient d'une lueur verte.

« Ce Cero n'est rien par rapport à la puissance que tu viens d'acquérir ! Pique infiniment ce Vasto Lorde des dards de la lune ! »

Quand le Cero fusa dans les airs, Lune d'Argent sauta au sol et se jeta tel un démon enflammé sur le Vasto Lorde, contrebalançant tout son poids sur le sol. Elle réussit à lui enfoncer son katana dans la tête et à percer son masque comme si c'était une simple feuille de papier.

Le Vasto Lorde hurla de douleur et s'agrippa au sol pour fuir le regard enflammé de Lune d'Argent. Le groupe de Vasto Lorde s'enfuit tout entier et le soleil reprit sa place dans le ciel.

« Voilà tes pouvoirs, Lune d'Argent… »

La jeune femme rechercha l'origine de la voix et la trouva. C'était le jeune chaton noir, Kuro, assis au sol, la regardant calmement et souriant comme pouvait le faire un chat.

Lune d'Argent, étonnée, rengaina son katana et observa le jeune chaton au ruban rouge. Ainsi il avait des pouvoirs…

Sur le chemin, Kuro lui expliqua d'où venait son pouvoir de parler.

« En réalité, je ne parle que par télépathie. Les Vasto Lorde font pareil, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler dans le vrai sens, mais ils peuvent se parler entre eux. Quand tu m'as trouvé, c'était bien ici. J'ai eu cette capacité en analysant ce pouvoir des Vasto Lorde. »

Alors voilà pourquoi cette voix semblait sortir de son esprit.

« Et la voix qui disait que j'avais plus de liens que je ne le crois avec Ichigo et Cacahuète… C'était toi ? demanda Lune d'Argent.

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça. » répondit Kuro.

Lune d'Argent soupira, déçue de la réponse et demanda au chaton noir de continuer ses explications.

« Quand tu m'as trouvé je n'avais pas de maître particulier donc je n'avais jamais utilisé cette capacité. Alors, aujourd'hui, je peux seulement l'utiliser avec toi et Ichigo, et miauler avec Cacahuète qui peut comprendre mes paroles car il peut aussi se transformer en chat.

_Ichigo… »

Lune d'Argent s'arrêta et regarda pensivement le sol.

« Tu es amoureuse de lui, pas vrai ?

_Comment tu sais que…

_Ca se voit. Tu le regardes tout le temps, tu essaies de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux et tu aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec lui. Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Quoi qu'il dise, ça ne risque pas de te faire du mal. »

La jeune femme soupira. Ce chaton était très intelligent bien que jeune. Et en plus, il l'avait aidée à vaincre ce Vasto Lorde…

« Je… Cacahuète m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir de relation trop poussée avec des personnages d'ici. Et puis… Je ne sais pas si il a de bonnes intentions, ou… enfin, il vient juste de mon imagination, ça ne serait pas raisonnable… »

Jamais Lune d'Argent n'avait jamais autant hésité de sa vie. Adieu l'époque où elle était assurée de chacune de ses décisions, où elle croyait connaître tous les sentiments et toutes les émotions.

« Ignore Cacahuète et ses consignes, on ne peut pas stopper l'amour. Si tu as si peur que ça, laisse-le faire le premier pas. Parce que je suis sûr qu'il le fera. »

L'assurance de Kuro à propos d'un sujet aussi trouble que celui là étonnait grandement Lune d'Argent, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander comment il pouvait être aussi sûr de ça.

Alors elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Jusqu'à tomber sur le tant nommé. Quand on parle du Shinigami, on en voit le kimono ! Kuro ne put s'empêcher de rire tout bas à cette coïncidence.

« Lune d'Argent ! Tu vas bien ?

_Oui, Ichigo. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les Vasto Lorde se sont enfuis. »

Le rouquin constata qu'elle n'était pas blessée, se détendit et sourit. Il vit que Kuro était lui aussi présent et le prit dans ses mains.

« Salut, Kuro !

_Bonjour, maître Kurosaki ! »

Ichigo faillit lâcher le chaton noir. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant de ses capacités de télépathie, et se reprit de sa surprise rapidement. Depuis que Lune d'Argent était là, il devait s'attendre à tout.

« Comment peut-il parler ?

_Télépathie, répondit Lune d'Argent.

_Et il t'a… aidée à vaincre les Vasto Lorde ?

_En quelque sorte. » dit-elle en souriant.

Ichigo fut bientôt rejoint par Cacahuète qui toucha Kuro du museau en guise de salut félin. Comme Kuro, Cacahuète avait remarqué quelque chose, mais pas autant que le chaton noir. Il avait déjà remarqué que Lune d'Argent ne se plaignait plus de vouloir retourner dans le monde réel.

Cacahuète remarqua d'autres Vasto Lorde qui arrivaient en masse. Il se mit en position de défense.

« Ichigo, Lune d'Argent ! Rentrez, on va faire fuir les derniers avec Kuro ! »

Les deux interpellés hochèrent la tête. Lune d'Argent rengaina son katana et courut à nouveau dans le sable suivie par Ichigo. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour revenir dans le repaire.

Lune d'Argent détacha le fourreau de son katana et le rangea dans un coin en essuyant distraitement le sable de ses vêtements, quelque peu gênée par le fait qu'elle soit seule avec Ichigo dans ce repaire. Celui-ci s'était tout simplement assis et regardait Lune d'Argent se reposer quelques minutes après son combat.

« Kuro… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait faire de la télépathie, dit Lune d'Argent.

_A cause des Vasto Lorde… c'est ça ? demanda le Shinigami.

_Oui. Il sait beaucoup de choses aussi… »

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir pensif. Il se releva.

« A peu près autant de choses que moi, dit-il.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le Shinigami esquissa quelques pas rapides vers l'écrivaine, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lune d'Argent et la plaqua doucement contre le mur. La jeune femme ne pouvait échapper à son regard qui trahissait ses intentions.

Ichigo posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Lune d'Argent, en prenant possession. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant s'envoler toutes les idées noires de l'écrivaine. Celle-ci hésita quelques secondes, mais sa langue s'entremêla malgré tout avec celle de l'orangé.

Leur échange dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami recule. Lune d'Argent ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et son sourire lui fut rendu.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un pas puisse être aussi magnifique.


End file.
